The present invention relates to a lid, and particularly to an engagement structure for securing a timer onto a lid for a pot.
Pots have been a commonly-used utensil for cooking for thousands of years. However, whether the pots are used for steaming or boiling, cooks require to see a clock or a watch to estimate cooking durations. It is not convenient for a cook to use such a pot, therefore, there is a need to incorporate a timer onto a pot for indicating the cooking period of a particular food. However, most lids of pots are made from ceramic, glass, or metal material, thus, it is not easy to incorporate a timer onto a lid.